Lalala! Oh! IT'S TIME FOR WHAT?
by CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama
Summary: random stories of naruto and his friends. heh heh heh. i have POCKY! so read and review and maybe ill give some to you
1. Chapter 1

**Lalala... Oh? Time for what?**

**By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**not owning naruto or any other characters that JUST MIGHT appear **

**XD**

* * *

Chapter One: WHAT is Naruto DOING?

* * *

Ring ring ring ring BANANA PHONE! Ping Pong Poong Ping PANANA PHONE!

Naruto slammed his hand on his Banana Phone Alarm. He lazily crawled out of bed and looked at his calendar.

"Let's see, let's see... WHAT? IT'S TIME FOR THAT? YES!"

While the ramen was simmering, Naruto looked in the mirror. He kept feeling his chin. "Aww... I still don't have hair! Oh well..." He skipped off to the bathroom to get a fake razor. "Lalala"

When he was done, he sat down to eat his ramen.

* * *

Wake up Kaka Wake up Kaka

Kakashi summoned a shuriken (and he was still sleeping!) and threw it at his Kaka Alarm Clock. Of course, this clock was built for these type of reactions so it just somehow dodged it and punched Kakashi off the bed. He was used to this so he had already set up a calendar on where he usually lands. He was still groggy and mumbled and drooled. For 5 minutes he drooled and drooled until he woke up screaming "IM DROWNING! HELP! IM DROWNING! Oh.. ok..."

He stared at the calendar for a long time. "Oh! WHOO YEA! ITS TODAY!" He got into his already set out ninja outfit and ran outside.

* * *

Sakura was at Ino's flower shop. She stared out the window to see Naruto running like crazy and Kakashi sensei jumping with joy.

"Ino... Is today a special day?" she asked.

"No... ... unless... IT'S TIME FOR beeeep"

"IT'S TIME FOR WHAT?"

* * *

Sasuke woke up. He came out of his tent.

"Heh heh heh. I'll be the first."

The sign on the door changed to open. He was about to step in when Naruto jumped over him and pushed him down and his sensei trampled on him.

"Shit! I'll never get through them!" He got up and shouted "LOOK THERE'S THE VERSION 'UNLEASHED!'"

Kakashi and Naruto turned around and trampled over Sasuke again.

* * *

"MAN I GOTTA GET THE ONE THAT'S 'UNLEASHED'" screamed Naruto.

He and Kakashi looked everywhere.

They couldn't find it.

They both growled "Sasuke..."

* * *

"RAWR! I'm going to put a stop to this!" screamed Sakura as she stomped to the store.

When she got in she saw Sasuke jumping around everywhere yelling "You can't catch me! Cuz I'm the Cuckoo Hair Man!" and Naruto and sensei were chasing him.

* * *

Neji walked by the bookstore. There was a huge ruckus going on in there. He wondered why there was.

He saw a big red sign on the window.

"Hmm... Icha Icha Paradise's newest volume"


	2. Chapter 2

**Lalala... Oh? Time for what?**

**By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**not owning naruto or any other characters that JUST MIGHT appear **

**XD**

**thank you reviewers cough: lone-wolf987 and Makeout Kid**

* * *

Chapter Two: Sannin Reunion

* * *

Tsunade was banging her head on the desk and laughing like a maniac. Shizune came in and tossed a card at her. Then she ran out screaming "I'M A GOOBER! HAHAHA!"

So Tsunade went to the phone and called the medics to help her assistant out. Then she looked at the card.

"Oh, it's time for that?"

* * *

Jiraiya was being a peeking tom at the sauna. And for some odd reason, everytime a girl walked past him they kicked and punched him. He was a bloody pulp when Naruto came by and gave him a card. 

"Yo, perv, there's a sign on your back that says I'm a Peeking Tom." and Naruto walked away.

"Oohhhhh," Jiraiya nodded his head. "So that's why..."

He looked at the card. "Time for what?"

* * *

Orochimaru was laughing gleefully as he went around the room decorating it with streamers and balloons. Kabuto sighed and covered his face with his hands shamefully. 

"Lalala! It's time for our annual reunion and it's at my place this time!"

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya met each other at the door. 

"Yo, flatchested granny."

She punched him.

"Hey, perv. Just thought you should know... I brought my 500watt stungun."

* * *

"Come in, come in! So I got all these activities together. Like pin the tail on Kabuto and Karaoke and a bar. HEHEHEHE" 

Kaburo was dressed as a clown. "You idiot! Clowns don't have tails!" he yelled.

Jiraiya laughed and went to the bar. Tsunade joined him. Orochimaru went the other direction.

"Yo, we're over here! This way!" Orochimaru turned around and giggled.

"Oh, oh. I'm such a ditz!"

* * *

Soon Orochimaru was drunk and singing on the karaoke. 

Tsunade stared at him weird. She nodded at Jiraiya. Their plan was a go.

"Yo, MJ! Come over here! Sit with us! Let's have a chat eh?"

Orochimaru skipped to the couch and sat with them.

"So... Have any plans for the year?" Tsunade casually asked.

"HAHAHA I'M GOING TO TAKE OVER THE YOUR VILLAGE AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHA! But I'm probably going to fail..." shouted Orochimaru.

Tsunade smirked and brought out her stungun. "Orochimaru... do you know what this is?"

"A razor."

"...Suuureeeee...Well let's shave your beard then..."

"I HAVE A BEARD? YES! FINALLY!"

Tsunade shocked him full blast.

Then Sasuke came rushing in.

"YES! NOW I AM THE EVIL DUDE THAT PLANS ON TAKING OVER SOME RANDOM VILLAGE!"

* * *

So. Exactly who got the Icha Icha Paradise book?

* * *

Naruto laughed with victory. He tricked Kakashi into running after Jiraiya for his autographs. and Sasuke ..somehow... disappeared...

Neji wanted the book for his own special reasons. He sneaked up on Naruto and yelled "ATOMIC WEDGIE!" Naruto screamed in pain.

He stole the book and ran off with it only to be tripped by a mysterious ninja.

* * *

"Hehehe."

"Yo, Hinata! Whatcha reading there?" shouted Kiba.

"ER..."

"Icha Icha Paradise?" Kiba sweatdropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lalala... Oh? Time for what?**

**By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**not owning naruto or any other characters that JUST MIGHT appear **

**XD**

**i happen to forget all the newer reviewers and such**

**i didnt update for a while**

**heh heh heh**

* * *

Chapter Three: What the Third Hokage does in his Spare Time

* * *

That Third Hokage dude who's name I so happen to forget was out looking over his village. He took a careful look in his room. Making sure no one was there, he took out a rubber machete and got into his black ninja costume. He tiptoed out pretending he was a Charlie's Angel. He went to his assistant's room next door and bashed down the door.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU! GET OUT HERE! I HAVE COME TO ASSASSINATE YOU!"

His assistant was extremely bored of this play and raised up his hands and sighed.

"Ok, ok. You got me. Whatcha gonna do now?"

* * *

Iruka happened to be walking down the hallway to complain to the Hokage for no godforsaken reason. His favorite topic was Naruto and his evil doings. He saw that assistant dude with his hands up in the hallway.

"AAHH SOS! SOS! HELP! 911! 911!" he screamed.

Everyone came out and bonked him with a giant carrot. Then the roadrunner came running by and said "meepmeep" and ran away.

* * *

Kakashi walked by Iruka. "What's up, doc?"

See, earlier today, Naruto had introduced him to this cartoon show called Looney Tunes. His rolemodel, who was once Sasuke, was now Bugs Bunny.

Anyways. The Third Hokage laughed like a maniac and Sasuke jumped him.

"HEY! MANIACAL LAUGHS ARE MAH THANG YO!" Sasuke screamed.

The Third Hokage stared at him and brandished his rubber machete.

"I got a machete yo! You can't beat me!"

Sasuke backed away. The Third Hokage stabbed him.

"OH! You got me!" he screamed as he limped away. "UNTIL NEXT TIME!"

* * *

So The Third Hokage jumped across the village using the rooftops making the roof shingles drop on random people's head. He snatched away some baby's blanket and wrapped it around him like a cape. As the sun was setting he looked out onto the horizon. "COME MY HORSE!" Orochimaru trotted by. The Third Hokage jumped for him but missed and landed on Naruto.

* * *

"Ok, sign here and here?" The Third Hokage was paying for Naruto's hospital bills.

Feeling that his free time was now over, he dragged himself back to his room. Burying himself with paperwork, he played around with his crystal ball.

"Oh, the all-seeing eye Sauron! I beg you to buy me Mickey D's seeing as how it was my treat last time!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Lalala... Oh? Time for what?**

**By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**Oh em gee. I dont spend enough time on fanfiction to write this crap!**

**AAAAAAHHH**

**i dont own Naruto. or anything else that i dont own.**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Mind of Tsunade!

* * *

_Thud._

I hate this job.

_Thud._

So bored.

_Thud._

Damn the perv for recommending me.

_Thud._

That crap Orochimaru just had to turn evil.

_Thud._

Why isn't Naruto coming in to complain to me again?

_Thud._

Oh yeah.. I sent him off on another mission so he wouldn't do that.

_Thud._

Where's Kakashi?

_Thud._

He's on a mission too.

_Thud._

Damn Hokage life. I want to gamble again.

_Thud. Crash_. _**Boom**_.

Oops, I broke my desk again...


	5. Chapter 5

**Lalala... Oh? Time for what?**

**By: HeavenlydemonxXxo**

**Oh em gee. I dont spend enough time on fanfiction to write this crap!**

**AAAAAAHHH**

**i dont own Naruto. or anything else that i dont own.**

* * *

Chapter Five: When the Naruto Gang plays Hide and Seek...

* * *

_"_1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 20! 38! 45! 99! 100! READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!" shouted Naruto as he looked around. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA I WILL FIND YOU ALL! NOTHING CAN STOP ME! Lalala!" He walked by THE ramen shop. "OOH! RAMEN!" He immediately swerved to the right. "Aight, my main man, I want me some miso ramen today!"

* * *

"Heh heh heh. Naruto will never find me here!" snickered Sasuke as he crouched in some huge metal pot. Someone opened the lid. "OH SHIT!" Sasuke screamed. He thought that it was Naruto who found him. Instead it was some old man who looked at him funny. "You old geezer! I'm busy here!" Sasuke screamed at him while shaking his fist. 

"You load of shit. I'm not an old geezer! Why back in my day I used to" yada yada yada. That old geezer shouldn't even be here. Suddenly Sasuke felt this burning feeling on his butt. The old man dumped water on him. Soon the water was boiling.

"YEOW!" screamed Sasuke as he jumped out of the pot.

"HEY! I FOUND YOU!" shouted Naruto. "I'm so good." He went back to eating his ramen.

* * *

Naruto had Sasuke tied up and hitched onto his back. 

"Lucky guess." grumbled Sasuke.

"NUH UH!" screamed Naruto.

"UH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

"BOY, DON'T YOU FIGHT WITH ME!"

Right then and there, Naruto tripped over a square rock.

"KONOHAMARU! I FOUND YOU!" He exclaimed, while pointing. Sasuke, who had saved his fall, moaned in pain and itched to rub his painful head. Soon Naruto tied up Konohamaru and had him hitched onto his back.

"Darn! My ultimate clever disguise has been seen through!" he whined.

"You dumbbutt. Everyone can see through that." Sasuke told him.

* * *

Hinata crouched on a tree. "Nobody can see me. I am invisible. For I am a ninja! Yes indeedy!" she whispered. Neji walked by. Hinata dropped down and covered his mouth. 

"AAAHH-"

"Shhh! Be quiet! For I am a ninja!" said Hinata, sharply. "You can't see me! I am invisible!"

"HEY! Don't make fun of me just cuz I'm colorblind!" pouted Neji.

Sakura came walking by. "Hey, did you see Naruto?"

"No, we're playing hide and seek. He's it." whispered Hinata.

"What?"

"WE'RE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK. AND NARUTO'S IT!" yelled Neji.

"Oooh! It's time for that? You should've invited me." said Sakura. She started walking away. On the back of her shirt, there was a big sign.

I'M PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK. FIND ME.

* * *

Kakashi was hanging from a tree and playing with a yoyo. He accidentally let the yoyo slip off his finger and it hit a grey spiked hair guy on the head.

"OW!" The grey spiked hair guy turned around.

"OH EM GEE! IS THAT YOU? KAKA? MY LONG LOST TWIN BROTHER?" squealed Kakashi.

Suddenly he poofed and Shikamaru appeared.

"Damn. It's only Shikamaru." he whined.

"Nuh uh!" suddenly the so-called Shikamaru poofed and Kiba appeared.

"Beast Boy!" exclaimed Kakashi.

He poofed again. "Man! How did you find out?" and Beast Boy crawled away only to bump into Naruto.

"AH HA! I FOUND YOU BEAST BOY!" shouted Naruto.

"Aww man! I wasn't even playing this game!" He was tied too and hitched onto Naruto's back along with Sasuke and Konohamaru.

"Now I need to find Sakura. It shouldn't be that hard. Heh heh heh. HEH HEH HEH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up Sasuke."

"Damn you. So what if I'm not it."

* * *

I'm tired of writing this so I'll just give it a lame ending. Hehehe.

Naruto got tired from carrying around Sasuke, Konohamaru and Beast Boy. So he screamed Lemons Go Crazy and threw them at the trees laughing like a maniac

This is such a lame ending.

And what happened to Sakura?

I do not know

Until next time!


End file.
